Slayers Blazing Saddles
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: A town called Rock Ridge is under attack can the new Shariff (Lina) handle it and distory an evil plot


Zafiel: I'm at it again. That's right I'm writing another fanfic. This fanfic is going to be even funner than the last and guess what...  
  
Lina: Hey, what the hell is this!  
  
Zafiel: Oh no.  
  
Lina: I am not doing this!  
  
Zafiel: Yes you are. You have the lead role I need you. Who else would I get to play your part?  
  
Lina: Zafiel in case you didn't notice nobody is happy with doing this. (Zafeil looks over Lina's shoulder.)  
  
Gourry: Why do I always get the dumbest part?  
  
Frilia: I'm not going to say that line!  
  
Sylphiel: Oh my.  
  
Zelgaddess: Why am I the bad guy?  
  
Martina: I'm not like that!  
  
Xellos: The parts not bad, but I'm not going to do it anyway.  
  
Amilia: Why do I get a small part?  
  
Zafiel: (Looks back at Lina.) So whats your point.  
  
Lina: My point is why aren't you in this.  
  
Zafiel: I'm the director. It's had to act and direct at the same time.  
  
Lina: What about Tsuki Ryuu?  
  
Zafiel: She's the camera man. Ok every one get into costumes were about to start.  
  
Opening title comes up, every one plugs their ears, Zafiel starts to sing.  
Slayers Blazing Saddles Ch.1. Working on the railroad and Quicksand  
She rode a blazing Saddle,  
  
She wore a shining star,  
  
Her job to offer battle to bad man near and far,  
  
She conquered fear and she conquered hate,  
  
She turned our night into day,  
  
She used her blazing saddle a torch to light the way,  
  
When Outlaws ruled west,  
  
A cry went up for a man with guts to take the west in hand,  
  
Then out of the sun came a women with a gun and Lina was her name,  
  
Yes Lina was her name,  
  
She rode a blazing saddle,  
  
She wore a shining star,  
  
Her job to offer battle to bad men near and far,  
  
She conquered fear and she conquered hate,  
  
She turned night into day,  
  
She used her blazing saddle a torch to liggghhht thhe waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy.  
  
It was a hot day on the railroad as some men on a hand car came up to where the railroad workers where working and stopped. And the man who seemed to be the leader spoke.  
  
"Now don't go lally gagging around the way you work you'd think it was a hundred and twenty degrees, can't be more than a hundred and fourteen." The men start laughing. Then one of the railroad workers pass out.  
  
"Take off that chicks paycheck for napping on the job."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
"Now come on I don't hear yea singing when you cast spells you sound like birds. Now come on how about a good witch song." One of the workers was about to punch that guy, but Lina stopped her. Then they huddle into a group, then they break off and start to sing Lina leading.  
  
I get no kick from campaign,  
  
Mer alcohol doesn't thrill me at all,  
  
The men start to frown.  
  
So tell me why I get a belch out of you,  
  
Some people get a kick from cocaine....  
  
"Hold it now what the hell is that shit, I mean't a song like Singlow sweet carry art."  
  
"What."  
  
"Don't know that one huh how about the camp town ladies?"  
  
"The camp town ladies?" said Lina.  
  
"You know." Starts to sing and all of the men start dancing stupidly and all of the workers start giggling.  
  
The camp town ladies sing this song do da do da,  
  
Camp town race track by my side do do dar day,  
  
Going to run all night,  
  
Going to run all day,  
  
On a race track five miles long do da do dar day,  
  
A gun shot was herd and a guy on a horse comes running in.  
  
"What a tarn nation of forces is going on here? I meant for you to check up on them workers not ta jump around like a bunch Kansas City faggots!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Tagert I guess we got a little carried away."  
  
"Now the men say thers some quicksand up a head."  
  
"All right Mr. Tagert I'll send some horses to check out the ground."  
  
"Horses!" hits him on the head.  
  
"What are you trying to do ya dummy send over a couple of witches." Goes riding off.  
  
"Ok you and you go check out the ground."  
  
"A sir he specifically asked for two witches, well to tell a family secret my grandmother was Zafilean." said Lina.  
  
"Get on over there."  
  
"I didn't know your grandmother was Zafilan heehee." Said Amilia. They get on to the hand car and start to sing.  
  
Oh the camp town ladies sing this song do da do da,  
  
Going to run all night,  
  
Going to run all day,  
  
Camp town race track by my side do da do da day,  
  
The hand car suddenly stops.  
  
"Miss. Lina am I wrong or is the world rising." They suddenly start sinking.  
  
"I don't know, but I hate it."  
  
"Hey Amilia."  
  
"Ehem."  
  
"I got a question for you. What is it that an't axactly water and it axactly earth?"  
  
They both shout "QUICKSAND!". Mr. Tagert comes riding in with Boss.  
  
"God darn it, quicksand. Oh now we are in trouble."  
  
"They in trouble." Said Lina.  
  
"Hey throw a rope in." Boss throws a rope around the hand car and pulls it out, leaving a surprised Lina and Amilia.  
  
"Dang that was lucky almost lost a forty dollar hand car." Mr. Tagert and boss go look the other way a start discussing something.  
  
"Where going to die Miss. Lina there going to leave us her to die."  
  
"Calm down Amilia my foots on the rail." Lina and Amilia were dragging them selves out of the quicksand when Tagert and boss finished talking. Tagert spoke to Lina and Amilia.  
  
"Heres a shovel put it to some good use." Throws a shovel on the ground "No use hanging around getting a sun tan won't do you no good no how." Starts to laugh and walks off. Lina picks up the shovel.  
  
"Miss. Lina?" asked Amilia.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Uh ah baby I have to." Lina sneaks up from behind Tagert.  
  
"Send a line to the Main office tell them I said *bonk* ( Lina hits Tagert on the head with the shovel) ow!"  
  
"Send Line to main office tell them I said ow. Got ya." Said boss who was dictating.  
Zafiel: incase you didn't notice already this is based on the Movie but with different people. This is going to be along fanfic. 


End file.
